


Do we have to?

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Part of Fictober 2020, a little Trick or Treat tale.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Do we have to?

“I know, Cass, and I’m sorry. I really am. I’ll make it up to you,” Janet was begging her daughter for forgiveness.

‘ _But you promised,_ ’ Cassie said, obviously upset.

“I know, sweetie, but we had two teams come back hot and there’s injuries. I have to stay to help,” Janet said.

‘ _I guess I’ll see if Jenny or Amy can go with me,_ ’ Cassie said into the phone.

Janet sighed loudly and put her hand over her eyes as she kept the phone to her ear. Sam walked in to see how Janet was doing and saw she was a little upset. Sam cleared her throat to get Janet’s attention. 

Janet looked up at Sam and mouthed that she’d be a minute or two. Sam stood and waited in the doorway.

“I would rather you not go without an adult. Too many crazy things can happen, Cass,” Janet asked her daughter.

Sam overheard the conversation and butted into the discussion.

“What’s up? Cassie needs someone to take her Trick or Treating?” Sam asked Janet.

“Ya, I have SG-7 and 8 with injuries. I can’t leave until they are stabilized,” Janet said to Sam, covering up the mouthpiece of the phone as she spoke.

“I’m done. Why don’t I take her?” Sam asked.

Janet looked surprised at the offer. They were sort of already co-parenting, so it should not have come as a surprise.

“Cassie, how about if Aunt Sam comes and takes you?” Janet asked, still looking at Sam. Janet heard Cassie inhale, and she could almost feel her thinking through the phone line.

‘ _And Uncle Jack?_ ’ Cassie asked.

“I would need to find and ask your Uncle Jack, but at the very least, Sam can come take you,” Janet offered. 

‘ _OK._ ’ Cassie said.

“Well, that was easy. I’ll send Sam over to relieve Amy from babysitting as soon as she can get free. You listen to Sam and Jack, OK? I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Janet said.

‘ _Thanks, mom,_ ’ Cassie said. The gentle way she said it tugged at Janet’s heart.

“I love you, Cassie. I miss you. Have fun tonight, OK?” Janet said.

‘ _Bye, mom,_ ’ Cassie said then hung up.

“Thank you. I’m sorry, but I have to get back in there. If the Colonel can go, great. If not, have fun with her. I owe you big time for this, Sam,” Janet said.

“Go, go, go. I got it. I’ll stay with her until you get home,” Sam said.

Sam left Janet to get back to her patients. She walked the halls and floors of the SGC trying to find Colonel O’Neill. She checked her lab, Daniel’s lab, and went down to the gym, but she couldn’t find him. 

She took the elevator two more floors down and checked Hammond’s office. She found him talking with Hammond. She poked her head in, and Hammond waved his hand and welcomed her inside.

“Major, what can I do for you?” Hammond asked.

“Actually, sir, I’m looking for Colonel O’Neill.” 

At the sound of his name he turned his full attention around to her. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“Sir, Doctor Frasier is unable to take Cassie trick or treating. I told Janet that I’d take her, but, sir, Cassie specifically asked if you could go,” Sam said more as a statement rather than asking him if he could go.

Jack smiled at the thought of Cassie asking just for him. He really loved Cassie. She would never - could never - take the place of Charlie. But he sure loved spending time with her. She was a very smart little girl. Jack turned back to Hammond.

“Of course, go. Both of you get out of here and go take her trick or treating. If you end up in my neighborhood, you are welcome to stop by so Cassie can see Kayla and Tessa,” Hammond offered.

“Thank you, sir,” Sam said. 

Jack stood up and said thank you and goodbye to Hammond. Then he and Sam turned to leave. 

“Thanks for doing this, sir. Cassie is really going to appreciate it.”

“Of course. You know I’d do anything for her,” he said, glancing over at her and smiling.

“So,” Sam said, bumping her shoulder into his, “you gonna wear a costume?” she said with a beaming smile.

“Don’t push it, Carter,” he said rather seriously.

“Oh come on, sir! It’s Halloween with Cassie! You have to dress up,” she said, egging him on.

“Oh as if _you_ are?” he asked with a smile.

“Actually, yes. I am going to wear my astronaut jumpsuit I got when I went through the trials. It still fits me,” she said, looking over at him very matter-of-factly as he pressed the elevator button.

He let out a loud harrumph and exhaled and just stared at her. She was smiling at him. He knew she was pestering him, and he knew she was going to convince him to wear something other than baggy jeans and an oversized shirt. 

Inside he was smiling. But right now he didn’t want her to know she won. They got into the elevator car to begin the long journey up from the 27th floor.

“I don’t know, Carter. I don’t really have anything,” he lied, “and I’m not sure you could handle me looking fly,” he said, which immediately made her laugh.

“Fly, sir? Did you just use the term _fly_ in a sentence?” she was still laughing.

“C’mon, Carter! All the kids are saying that,” he asked with a smirk.

“No, not really,” she mumbled. 

He glanced at her and smiled. The elevator car opened. They signed out for the night and walked to their respective cars.

“How about I meet you at Janet’s, at, what, about 8?” he asked.

“Sir, I’d say more like 7 or before. Janet doesn’t want her out too late. I’ll be going over after I grab my stuff at home. I’ll see you soon, sir,” she said with her megawatt smile. She got into her car and he watched her drive off before he got himself in his truck to leave.

…

Sam arrived at Janet’s house just after 5 PM. She found Cassie in her bedroom.

“Hey Cass,” Sam said, smiling at the girl.

“Hi Sam. I need help I think,” Cassie said.

“What’s wrong? I can help. You OK?”

“I wanted mom tonight. I am dressing up as a doctor because of her, and now she won’t even get to see me.”

“Sweetie, Uncle Jack and I can take pictures. I know you wanted your mom to be here, and I’m sorry she couldn’t. We will do the best we can tonight, OK?” Sam said, trying her best to reassure Cassie.

Cassie smiled at Sam and thanked her. Sam waited for Cassie to get dressed. She came out and looked adorable as a mini-doctor. She had on black pants and a light blue sweater, covered by a white lab coat. She had one of Janet’s stethoscopes around her neck, and an old fashioned back doctor’s bag she’d use to collect candy in. 

It took Sam no time to put on her astronaut flight suit. Sam just used her black uniform boots to finish the costume. Cassie looked at Sam and smiled.

“Two science ladies going out for candy,” Cassie said. They both smiled and laughed.

“Let’s get you something to eat while we wait for your Uncle Jack to get here,” Sam said.

They made and ate turkey sandwiches as they waited. Cassie told Sam all about her day, and how school was going, and even complained a little about how sometimes Janet is tough on her.

“Moms have to be tough sometimes. You are very lucky to still have Janet around for you. Me and Janet love you very much. Always remember that,” Sam said, finishing up her meal and starting to put things away. 

Cassie shook her head like she agreed with what Sam had just said.

They heard a knock at the door. Cassie said that she’d get it. She ran to the door and opened it. There stood her Uncle Jack. He wore fitted jeans and a red flannel long sleeve top. He had one unopened roll of paper towels in his hand. He rounded it all off with a moustache. 

“OK, weird, Uncle Jack. I don’t get it,” Cassie said, laughing a little.

“Let’s go see if Sam gets it,” he smiled, holding up an unopened roll of paper towels so Cassie could see the picture on it. Cassie just stared at him, then rolled her eyes, as if he were the weirdest thing she ever saw.

Cassie and Jack walked into the kitchen. Jack waved the paper towel roll in the air as he spoke.

“Hello, Carter. Whadda ya think?” he said smiling and almost laughing. Then he looked at her eyes. The astronaut suit pulled the blue out of her eyes. She was beautiful to him. 

Sam looked at him and laughed. She was actually impressed he could think of this so spur of the moment. The Brawny paper towel man. And he wasn’t wearing baggy jeans. These jeans fit him nicely, she thought, as she let her eyes wander down and back up his body.

“Wow, sir. You have something on your lip, there,” she laughed, pointing at his face. 

She used the humor to try to hide the warmth her body was creating upon seeing him.

“Funny. You look rather - blue - like Smurfette,” he said, again, pointing at her with the paper towel roll.

Cassie just stood there and stared at the two of them. If she didn’t know any better, she would think they were married. Sam and Jack stared back at Cassie, their smiles slipping from their faces.

“What?” they both said at the same time, both of them looking down at Cassie.

“Seriously,” Cassie said, easily seeing the two adults in front of her had more than just a working relationship. They don’t even realize it. Or if they do, they are kidding themselves. 

“Are you two ready?” the fourteen year old asked as she rolled her eyes.

“Sure, let’s roll,” Jack said, waving the paper towel roll in the air, proud of his little joke.

Sam looked at Cassie and the two women laughed. Sam touched his upper arm lightly as she passed him on her way to the door.

The three of them left Janet’s house to go out for a night of trick or treating. Sam and Jack let Cassie walk up to the houses as they stood back in driveways or in the street in front of the houses. They had short opportunities to talk without a kid around. Cassie ran into a few of her friends and said hi and talked to them as they walked from house to house.

Sam and Jack mostly talked of how grown up Cassie had gotten over the years. No talk of work was brought up. They walked close to each other. Oftentimes their shoulders or arms would brush against the other. A few times their hands brushed each other, and fingers touched. Anyone who saw them would automatically think they were a family. Quite honestly, neither one cared. 

Cassie still had some energy left in her after a few hours of walking the neighborhood. Jack decided it was time to go back to Janet’s.

“Aw, man. Do we have to?” Cassie begged. “How about we drive to George’s and I can go with Kayla and Tess? Please?” 

Sam looked at Jack. She smiled at him and lightly touched his arm again.

“It’s OK, sir. I’ll take her over to the General’s home if you don’t want to go.”

He looked at her for a moment, then looked down to Cassie. Cassie's eyes were wide and expectant. She really wanted to go.

“Oh alright. We can go. I’ll drive,” Jack acquiesced. He smiled at them both, and they walked back to Janet’s. 

…

The drive to General Hammond’s was not far, just about a 15 or 20 minute drive. He parked his truck in front of the house, and all three of them got out. They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. The General answered the door.

“Trick or Treat!” all three of them said at the same time. George gave them all a big smile. 

“Hello, sir. Are Kayla and Tessa home yet?” Jack asked. 

“Colonel, Major. No they are not back yet, but please, come on in. Cassie, how was your night?” George asked as he closed the door behind them.

“Good, sir. Thank you,” Cassie said.

They filtered into the back room. Sam offered to take Cassie out in the neighborhood, while the two men sat and talked. About an hour later, everyone was back in the General’s home. Tessa and Kayla with their parents, Cassie with Sam and Jack. 

George’s son immediately understood Jack’s costume and commented on it. Kayla and Tessa loved Sam’s astronaut costume. The three younger girls sat down and started to compare candy and trade with each other. 

“Is she your daughter?” Kayla and Tessa’s mom asked Sam and Jack.

Sam immediately blushed a million shades of red, and looked down and coughed. Jack looked at George with wide eyes. 

“Um, no, we’re not. It’s not like that,” Sam was stammering to find words.

“No ma’am, she is not. Her mother had to work late, so we decided to take her out,” Jack finished Sam’s thoughts. 

“The Colonel and Major work for me, as does Cassie’s mother. We tend to take care of each other in our small group at work,” George finished.

“I see,” he said looking over to George. “Dad, we’ll take them home now. Thanks for letting us come over.”

“Any time, you know that. You girls have a wonderful week. I’ll see you next weekend,” George said, hugging his grandkids goodbye.

“I guess we will go too, sir,” Sam said, looking over to Jack and Cassie.

They all said their goodbyes, and walked out to Jack’s truck. He drove back to Janet’s and walked with both of them back to the door. Janet’s car was not back yet, so Sam would stay with Cassie.

“Thank you, Uncle Jack. I had fun. Even though I had no idea what you are,” Cassie said laughing as she opened the door and went inside.

“I guess I’ll get inside and stay with her until Janet comes home. Thank you for coming with us tonight. It meant a lot to Cassie,” Sam said.

“Just to Cassie?” Jack asked, staring into Sam’s blue eyes. His comment made Sam blush.

“Well, it meant a lot to me, especially since I got to see you in a fake moustache and carry around a roll of paper towels,” Sam said, laughing. 

“Well,” he said, stepping into her personal space. 

She inhaled as he stepped closer. He put the roll of paper towels between them. They were so close that if they wanted to, they could press their chests together and hold the paper towels between them.

“Why don’t you leave these here for Janet. I’m sure she’ll use them,” he said, handing her the roll.

She looked from his eyes, to his lips, to the paper towels, then back to his eyes. She could feel her skin crawling with the sensation of wanting him to touch her. He never took his eyes off of her.

“Um, sure. Thank you, sir,” she said quietly. 

He smiled at her as he also looked from her eyes to her lips, and back to her eyes.

“Good night, Sam,” he said softly, a low rumble coming from his chest.

She smiled back at him, her eyes bright.

“Good night, sir. And thanks again. I had a great night.”

“Me too. I’ll see you at work Monday.” He turned to walk to his truck to drive home.

“Oh, and sir?” she said before he got to his truck. He turned to hear what she had to say.

“No more moustaches. You look better without one,” she said smiling. He returned the smile and got his keys out of his pocket.

Sam watched Jack get into his truck and drive away. She went inside to find Cassie, hoping to eat some chocolate to try to get the sensation of the Colonel off of her skin.


End file.
